Second Thoughts
by peppymint
Summary: What would happen if Sesshoumaru ever did beat his brother once and for all?


_I do not own Inuyasha_

_Please don't sue_

**Second Thoughts**

Inuyasha regarded the blade that had been thrust through his chest with detachment. In truth, he wasn't to surprised. Part of him had always expected it to end this way. The two brothers were alone. Their human companions had long since passed on. Shippou was grown with a mate and kits of his own.

Golden eyes looked up to meet a gaze so similar to his own, and yet so different. If Sesshoumaru felt anything, it was hidden behind his impassive façade. Inuyasha coughed weakly, a few drops of blood tricked out of the side of his mouth. "Congratulations anaki," the half-breed whispered. "You win," his knees buckled and he fell.

Strong arms wrapped around the younger inu, gently lowering his body to the ground. It was difficult to say who was more shocked by the elder's uncharacteristic actions, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai quickly recovered. He opened his mouth to offer a scathing remark, more out of habit than anything else, only to be interrupted.

"Don't," Inuyasha was feeling weaker by the moment. "Perhaps it is foolish," he murmured. "But I do not want the last thing you ever say to me to be a reminder that nothing I do will ever be good enough for you." Once he was certain his brother would respect his wishes, the hanyou closed his eyes. It didn't hurt so much any more. Everything had gone numb.

As Sesshoumaru cradled his brother's still form he was assailed by an unfamiliar emotion, doubt. Why had he wanted this again? The first answer was simple. He is tainted, the demon reminded himself. But, his feelings towards humans had changed a great deal. He respected humans now. There was no reason Inuyasha's mortal blood should be the exception.

Nor could the taiyoukai claim his brother was a disgrace to their family line. The pup had grown powerful. In fact, Sesshoumaru was probably the only demon in all of Japan who could defeat him in a one on one battle. That Inuyasha had survived to adulthood was an accomplishment in itself.

A million memories flashed through Sesshoumaru's mind as metallic orbs looked down at the other's face. He remembered the first time he had seen his little brother. Inuyasha was just an infant. The demon lord remembered being surprised. If not for the ears and his scent, the babe could have passed as a pureblood. Any fraternal feelings had been quickly wiped out by the reminder that his Father had died for this, this half-breed.

Inuyasha just after his Mother's death, only his honor had prevented the elder from ending the pup's life then. Sesshoumaru refused to lower himself to kill a child. I'll show you, the child's voice echoed in his memory. I'll show everyone.

His brother a mere five years later, Sesshoumaru had been honestly surprised. He hadn't expected the half-breed to last a month on his own. The pup had refused to show fear. Pure defiance had burned in his golden eyes.

Their first real fight, it had been an experiment more than anything. He had wanted to see just how far Inuyasha had come. The elder had walked away with a promise to kill him once the pup was strong enough. His brother would never know Sesshoumaru had stayed in the area until Inuyasha was back on his feet, warding off the other demons.

His disgust at hearing the half-breed had been sealed. It wasn't until much later that he discovered Naruku's involvement in the affair.

The Tetsaiga, Sesshoumaru had badly underestimated his brother then and it had cost him. The loss of his arm had been an annoyance. One had no intention of repeating, ever.

Inuyasha standing over the remains of what once had been Naraku. The vile creature had gotten what was coming to him. Sesshoumaru had been forced to admit, if only to himself, that the pup had become strong.

The battle, his brother had fought well. If things had gone a little differently Inuyasha could have won. Sesshoumaru could hear the younger man's heartbeat slowing. Reapers appeared at the corners of the demon lord's vision. They circled the hanyou, but did not approach, not yet.

No. Sesshoumaru made his decision. He would not allow this. Tensaiga pulsed as the taiyoukai withdrew it from its sheath. The reapers had no chance, they vanished in a brilliant burst of light.

The effect on Inuyasha was immediate. Color returned to his cheeks and golden eyes fluttered open. The hanyou was confused. Wasn't he dead? His eyes widened in disbelief as his gaze fell on his brother's naked blade. Inuyasha was half convinced his was hallucinating. "Sess . . ." he voice trailed off.

Clawed fingers gently ran through the pup's silver-white hair. "Just breath outotou," Sesshoumaru advised. "There will be time to talk later." Perhaps it was too late to fix things between them. But, there was no reason not to try.

_I might extend this into a multi-chapter fic someday_

_Until then, please R&R_

_Be nice though, or suffer the wrath of the fire-breathing kitty_


End file.
